Simplify the following expression. $ 5 \times 3 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 63 }{ 9 } $
$ = 5 \times 3 + 2 \times 7 $ $ = 15 + 2 \times 7 $ $ = 15 + 14 $ $ = 29 $